The Catfight and the girls
by roses are red violets are blue
Summary: The popular boy band The Catfight meets Amu and her friends. Pairings mixed up in the beginning but will later progress to Amuto, Kutau, NagiXRima, and Kaiya
1. Chapter 1

The 4 girls walked in through the doorway and gasped. The immensely popular teen idols that formed the band _Catfight_ were standing in their signature poses. Yaya's mouth refused to close as she stared at the tallest boy. He had midnight blue hair and gorgeous azure eyes. Utau couldn't tear her gaze away from the one with green hair and a samurai sword looped on his belt. Amu studied at the boy with long purple hair and chocolate colored eyes and Rima gazed at the messy (but cute) soccer player. All of them , including the loner to the left looked bored. "Ahem… so, starting from the right, everyone, this is _Catfight _members Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kairi Sanjo, Naghiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, and myself, Tadase Hotori. Congratulations on winning a chance to meet us. Would you like to take photos first or introduce yourself first?" droned Tadase in a monotone with a well-rehearsed voice.

Amu's knees wobbled as she stared at Naghiko. Could it really be him? It had to be; he looked almost exactly the same! Papers flew to the ground as Amu practically barreled up to Naghiko screaming 'Nadeshiko!'. All the band members moved back in shock as a competition contestant with pink hair jumped one of their members. Kairi almost jumped in shock when he realized there was recognition in Naghiko's eyes.

Amu POV

Was it him? I couldn't really be sure but I ran up to him anyway, thinking that if he recognized me, I could finally show him everything I've wanted to tell him since he moved away. I simply couldn't contain my excitement and hugged him. And at that moment, I knew I was correct! He had the same shape and feel as Naghiko/Nadeshiko once had, back when we were kids. I wanted to shout at him for leaving me but I wasn't sure if he had recognized me…yet. Not a moment too soon, I felt his arms around my back, hugging me with the same amount of force. Then he whispered in my ear 'Amu-chan' like he used to. And that's all it took for me to break down. I started sobbing into his shoulder, mumbling something like, "_how could you leave me and please become Nadeshiko, I need her_." Ignoring stares from his band mates and my friends, he kissed my cheek like we used to do as children, and like they do in movies, carried me princess-style to another room to talk, presumably catch up on memories, and for me to scream at him some more.

Ikuto POV (outside in the meeting room)

…The heck? My friend just had a heart-to-heart with a gorgeous girl within a few seconds and whisked her off to another room without even asking her name. Even I can't do that and I am like the best playboy in the world! Nagi isn't even a playboy! Not that I really care, obviously, but that girl had the prettiest strawberry smelling hair and really great curves and fair skin and was so cute… wait never mind I shouldn't be thinking about Nagi's girl…but still… She had a strong voice so maybe I could get her to join the band and then mess with her. I mean, compared to Nagi, any girl would choose me right? After thinking about this, I turned around expecting the other girls to be fawning over us. To my surprise, they were in a group, huddling and talking very seriously.

3rd person POV

"Was that Amu's Nagi? The one she always talks about? No wonder she's so excited – I mean he went from childhood friend to a member of a hot band and he still remembers her." Utau whispered. Rima nodded and said, "wouldn't it be so cute if he dumped that ugly supermodel girlfriend Yuki or whatever and asked Amu out instead… it would be like her dream come true." "Yes! Like Cinderella," Yaya called out loud and covered her mouth, "Anyway…"

"Hey! Don't assume we can't hear you over there. Since you obviously know what's going on, how about you tell us why our friend carried your friend into the only sound-proofed room in the entire building?" Kukai grinned mischievously and motioned the girls to sit down on the only couch.

Utau said, "Amu Hinamori is a very close friend of ours. She often told us about her childhood. Some of her clearest memories have to do with a boy called Naghiko and his twin sister Nadeshiko who either died or never actually existed. We believe your Naghiko is Amu's Nagi as well. And as for the soundproof room, I'd assume she wants to yell at him for disappearing for 'so long.' Its simple really."

Yaya butted in, "Yaya thinks Amu-chi is in looooooove with Nagi," she sang out. Rima covered Yaya's mouth and glared at the boys. "If you tell anyone this, you're dead," she mouthed and then smirked fiercely. Ikuto smirked right back and cooed, "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He moved closer to where Rima sat and whispered in her ear, "but only if you go out with me… Rima-koi." Rima gazed up into his expectant eyes and leaned in. In a split second, she brought her knee up and smashed Ikuto's _sensitive_ part and kicked him across the room. "Idiot," Rima sighed and crossed her legs.

Hopping back over to the rest of the people, Ikuto motioned them to follow him into the room next door, which had a huge flat screen TV. Steering clear of Rima, he said, "I hooked this up to a camera in the soundproof room, so – who wants to see what's going on right now. I mean if Amu 'loooooooves' Nagi and he clearly acknowledges her and they are in that room catching up… sort of get my drift people? Utau and Kukai's hand flew straight up in the air. They both screamed, "Turn it on now!" She turned to glare at Kukai and then focused her gaze at Kairi, "don't you want to see what will happen, Kairi?" Kairi stared and slowly said, "no." Utau looked away, disappointed. Ikuto meanwhile, had turned on the TV and a picture flickered into view. Everyone was staring at the screen, waiting for something spectacular and something to tease their friends about. What they actually saw was not even close to what they imagined. As the grainy screen faded to top quality, all their mouths dropped open. Were those people Nagi and Amu?


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Ikuto meanwhile, had turned on the TV and a picture flickered into view. Everyone was staring at the screen, waiting for something spectacular and something to tease their friends about. What they actually saw was not even close to what they imagined. As the grainy screen faded to top quality, all their mouths dropped open. Were those people Nagi and Amu?

Naghiko POV

Amu found me! At first I couldn't believe it when I saw the contestant winners' names and Amu Hinamori was in them. Then, I told myself, that logically, it must be some other Amu, not my Amu. But then when she hugged me, I realized that it was indeed her! I don't know what possessed me, but I quickly scooped her up and brought her to this room. "Amu-chan, how have you been?" I asked her, merely to start conversation, but to my surprise, she started sobbing again. "Are you okay?" I patted her back. All of a sudden, though she hit me. It wasn't with a lot of force but it was a punch all the same.

"you…you stupid dummy!" Amu wailed, "how could you leave me! I needed Nadeshiko! And you left just after telling me that you (sob) were Nade!" I winced. She had wanted Nadeshiko, not me? That hurt. I mean the girl who I was best friends with told me she would rather have me act like a girl than a boy with her. "Amu-chan, I'm really sorry I had to leave but my dance studies… Mom said going to England was the best choice for me… and then I joined this band. But you know what, I've been looking for you too. Do you remember our fourth album Lost Love? When I wrote the songs, they were all about you. But I sort of get how you feel so you can punish me any way you want to, okay?" I sighed. Knowing Amu-chan's punishment style, this was going to be a long day.

"First," Amu said, immediately calming down, "become Nadeshiko for me. Did you know, after you left, I studied traditional dance for you? So, second, we are going to dance together. Third, you and I are going to have a sleepover; except with you as Nadeshiko, and fourth, you are going to buy me whatever I want." Amu smiled at me in such a cute way with her eyes sparkling in anticipation that I had no chance to say no. Quickly, I pulled my hair into Nade's signature ponytail and raised my voice a whole scale higher. "_Is that better Amu-chan?_" Quickly, she nodded and almost dived into her huge purse. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a pink kimono with a yellow centerpiece **(belt? I'm not sure what the center part of a kimono is called)** and a red hairpin. She dived in again and after some time, carefully brought out a purple kimono with a red ribbon hairpiece. "This is for you," she presented me with the purple one. I accepted it and gasped, keeping my voice high, "_Are these the kimonos we danced in when we were like…11 years old?_" She nodded with pride. "Your mom gave these to me to keep and over the years I made them bigger hoping, that one day I would get to see you and we would dance again," She confided. I slipped the kimono on and noticed that it fit perfectly. Amu did the same. I looked at her. She was taller, and not so chubby as she used to be. She was also definitely more…curved and the kimono just accentuated her curves. Quickly, I looked away to find a fan in my face. "Here, use this one," Amu-chan handed me a fan and turned on the music. I hadn't done traditional dance in several years and started to worry that I wouldn't be able to do it. On my right Amu-chan was whirling around like I used to. She was actually more graceful than I was. Soon, however, the feeling returned to me and I started dancing as well. I could honestly say that Amu-chan was much, much better than I was. She looked so beautiful! In the corner of my eye, I saw a small green light blink on. I realized it was probably the camera Ikuto had installed in the room but I didn't care. Let them see us dancing… I don't care! I am finally back with Amu-chan and nothing can stop that.

3rd person POV

"Ne, Ikuto, what do you think they are doing in that room?" Yaya wondered.

"They are doing the only thing that two people 'in love' can do in a closed room… and what do you think that is?"

"Dancing?" Yaya suggested. "Maybe…" She stopped short when the screen finally cleared up. Amu and Naghiko were twirling around in colorful kimonos. What's more, Naghiko's hair was up in a ponytail and when he spoke, the words were a whole pitch higher. Amu responded by calling him 'Nadeshiko'.

"What the hell! Is that Naghiko? And what the heck is he wearing! After kissing a girl he goes and does traditional dances with her? What kind of idiot would treat such a cute girl like that?" Ikuto practically yelled at the screen.

"Um… calm down Ikuto... I'm sure there is a great reason for why Naghiko didn't tell us that he could do traditional dances. And about that girl… well it looks like they are having fun together, so don't yell, okay?" Kukai reasoned.

Off in the corner, Kairi mused to himself, "So that is the famous Hinamori Amu that Nagi used to like. Not a bad choice," he mumbled pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

All the boys in the room turned to look at him. "You knew who she was all along, Sanjou-kun?" Tadase questioned," why didn't you tell us before?"

"Oh I know a lot of things about everybody. I even know more about you than you all know about yourselves but I'm not going to go around rattling off secrets. Especially ones about childhood crushes," he said, pointing towards the screen.

Utau, who had been sitting quietly to a side, observing the screen suddenly spoke up. "How about we try to get them together? It would be a lot of fun and both would be happy!"

"NO!" Rima and Ikuto shouted at the same time.

Utau shot them a puzzled glance. "Why?"

Rima shook her head and looked confused for a moment before saying, " I don't know but I have a bad feeling that they won't be compatible. But if you think Amu will be happy, then okay."

Ikuto said curtly, "Naghiko's not good enough." But everyone sensed the hidden meaning behind those words even though Ikuto rushed to explain afterwords. "You see, I was thinking of asking her to join the band because she dances well and has a good voice so to join she would be on the same level if not higher than Nagi and therefore he wouldn't seem good enough…" Ikuto babbled. Everyone laughed and turned back to the screen. To their shock, they saw Naghiko kneeling on one knee and saying something to Amu that they couldn't quite hear. Amu was freakishly frozen for a long minute and then threw her arms around Naghiko and hugged him, kimono and all. Ikuto gasped and Rima exclaimed. But nobody else heard them. Utau and Kukai were squealing and Tadase and Kairi watched in amusement.


End file.
